


Time of Her Life, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-21
Updated: 2004-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It's that time of year.





	Time of Her Life, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Time of Her Life**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.  
**Summary:** It's that time of year.  
**Feedback:** Always appreciated.  
**Author's Note:** This is for Kat.

It's that time of year.

She doesn't like to think of it as 'Fall'; it makes her think of swimming pools, embarrassment, mistakes. A fall from grace.

She prefers 'Autumn' with its images of gradual maturation and golden leaves; faint lines and morning mists. She likes to think of white hot heat fading to gentle warmth for her to bathe in; walking and kicking and laughing and holding hands. Sun on face, lips on lips. Him in her.

She fell for him in the autumn of her life. And she stores the memories, squirrel-like, to last her when it snows.  


The End   



End file.
